


Oh What A Night

by Writernon



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bladder Control, Blindfolds, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Cameras, Chocolate, Community: cabinpres_fic, Crossdressing, Dark-ish Douglas, Desperation Play, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Gags, Humiliation, I Don't Even Know, Ice Cream, Ice Play, Improvised Sex Toys, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lost a Bet, M/M, Mild Scarification, Object Insertion, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Martin Crieff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Romantic Angst, Romantic Tension, Sex Toys, Sexual use of frozen dairy products, Shaving, Size Kink, Spanking, Unrealistic Biology, Unrealistic Sex, Voyeurism, What Have I Done, also some crack in the epilogue, bladder coaching, hints of several more things, light bloodplay, mild blasphemy, semi-public, that thing with the toes, very minor Blood Consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writernon/pseuds/Writernon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">PROMPT: "How many kinks can you get into one Douglas/Martin fic!"</span>
  <br/>
</p><p>
<b>An inadvisable wager between Martin and Douglas provides an unprecedented opportunity.</b><br/></p>
<p>
<span class="small">BEFORE READING Please check the tags for anything that may disturb you excessively.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did attempt to "write all the kinks" for this prompt but couldn't make some work in context or couldn't write them sexily. Some of these aren't my kink at all, and many of them I have never seen or been involved in in a non-Wikipedia context. If you see a kink or anything else in here that ought to be tagged shout it out and I'll add it. I don't even know the names for some of this stuff. :D   
> 
> 
> This was essentially comment-boxed on the CP meme in 31 hours when I first posted it, and I have done a little editing before the repost but not much. I've merged several parts so there are fewer sections than on the meme. If there are any horrific errors remaining, please let me know. Unrealistic as hell, errors and inconsistencies everywhere, unbetaed and unBritpicked.   
> 
> 
> One final note: No one should do any of this in real life unless they _know what they are doing_. I do not know what I am doing. This should be obvious. XD

"I don't know, Douglas," Martin said. 

Martin could hear the sounds of hotel patrons walking past their room's darkened balcony, but could see nothing thanks to being blindfolded with Douglas's tie. Douglas held him tightly on his lap, the red spike heels on Martin's feet not touching the ground. On his freshly-shaved legs he wore silk stockings, held up by garters extending from a belt under the emerald silk knickers he was wearing with a matching negligee. The plug Douglas had made him push into himself shifted as Martin squirmed in his First Officer's lap. Martin faintly hoped the plug wasn't just another way to humiliate him, and not only because the hard bulge pushing against the side of his stocking-clad thigh was of stunning girth and length.

"Don't you?" Douglas's voice was dark, smooth and oaky like his annual stolen Talisker. "You seemed pretty confident when you bet me a night of, and I quote, 'anything you want, at all, no rules, no restrictions, and no consequences'."

Martin's breath caught in his throat. When he'd made the bet he'd expected a night of mundane chores, polishing Douglas's shoes before the flight back to Fitton tomorrow evening and fetching him tea and biscuits, or something humiliating and juvenile like being ordered to go down to the hotel lobby an stand there with an ice bucket on his head, singing show tunes. Martin had fancied Douglas for a long while now and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't been hoping for _something_ to happen. Maybe a kiss, barely daring to think Douglas might request something as perverse as a hand job. This though. This was so much more than he'd ever thought. Things were going so fast he could barely keep up with all the acts he never thought he'd do with or for anyone, let alone Douglas Richardson. "I- I just think-"

Douglas's breath teased past Martin's ear, "You said you'd submit your will to mine. Fully. Have you changed your mind?"

An electric tingle shot down Martin's spine and pooled in his groin, reminding him of an unrelated pressing issue. "N-no. But. Um. I still have to use the loo."

"Do you now?" Douglas rumbled. "You know, I still haven't exacted my pound of flesh for that 'forbidding' business you pulled on me on the way to Paris." Douglas's hand slipped down to Martin's abdomen, just above his silk-panty covered cock which was interested but currently a bit overwhelmed with proceedings. Douglas rubbed a small warm circle low on Martin's belly, then _pressed_ slightly.

"Hgnh!" Tears prickled in the corners of Martin's eyes under the blindfold as he barely kept from wetting himself. He huffed air between his teeth and tried not to whimper. "Oh god, um. It's uh. It might get messy if you do that again."

"Might it just?" Douglas pressed again, slowly, large hand warming Martin's distended bladder. Martin gasped and cried out, clutching at Douglas's shoulder, but kept control.

"Hm. Must not need to go then, Captain. You'll just have to hold it."

Once he got his breath back, Martin squawked indignantly.

"Shh..." Douglas's hand moved up to Martin's mouth, covering it. "If you're too loud, someone might hear and look up. You'd be nicely silhouetted by the light in the room, through the balcony door. Carolyn and Arthur might even come back after their evening constitutional soon."

The thought of anyone but Douglas seeing him like this was enough to make Martin flush with shame, but Carolyn and Arthur? "I'll be quiet."

"You sure? I could just call out to them when I see them come in-"

"No!" Martin squeaked, then whispered, "Please Douglas, don't."

"I was only joking," Douglas said, leaning slightly to one side, shifting Martin on his lap and grinding the butt plug into Martin's stretched hole with his thigh. Martin whimpered at the pressure and fullness. "I wouldn't dream of sharing you with anyone else like this. You're _mine_ , to do with as I will."

An unbidden moan escaped Martin, but he clamped his lips tightly on it. Voices speaking in rapid Spanish below faded as the hotel door clicked open and shut.

"Not doing too well at this keeping quiet business, are we Captain? We'll have to do something about that."

Between the pressure in his arse and the pressure in his bladder and his cock twitching to life at the bewildering amount and variety of sexual attention his unattainable First Officer was lavishing on Martin, a gag sounded like a brilliant idea. Instead he nearly shouted as something terribly cold touched the silk over his right nipple.

"Hmm. Can't go ruining that silk negligee now. After tonight I think I'll want to keep it and chocolate stains quite badly."

_Chocolate?_

"Off with it. Slowly." 

Martin wished, not for the first time, that he could see Douglas's face. He squirmed, accidentally shifting the plug inside him to press against his bladder from the inside and held still for a second, panting, gripping Douglas's unseen arm, fingernails digging in.

Douglas hissed. "Sharp nails, Captain. Much more and you'll draw blood." He didn't sound displeased by the idea.

Martin's head swam, so turned on he'd forgotten what Douglas had told him to do, then felt the cold radiating in front of his chest and remembered. _I'm sitting on Douglas's lap with a plug up my arse and stripping off the ladies lingerie I'm wearing so it won't get chocolate-stained._ He bit back another moan, shifting to reach the hem of the slick lacy garment, unable to resist stroking the cool fabric down his sides as he reached for the edge.

"Mmm," Douglas said appreciatively at the motion of Martin's hands. "I'll remember you doing that when I take that negligee home with me later and wank with it."

Martin shuddered. For all they'd done so far tonight, Douglas hadn't used the word wank. In his proper, smoky voice it sounded so much filthier, particularly at the image it brought of Douglas stroking the fine green silk intently along his hard (and impressively large) cock. Silk fabric over silken skin, head thrown back, gasping with pleasure, remembering Martin wearing the article of clothing as he sat in his lap on a balcony in the dark. Here. Now.

 _He could take me home along with the negligee..._ Martin bit his lip. _This is just a game to him though, a bet. One night, that's all. Don't think this could be real._ Keeping his lip caught between his teeth, Martin slowly eased the soft garment over his head and off, silk sliding over his recently chilled and peaked nipples. Unsure what to do with it after, he allowed it to puddle in his lap.

"Beautiful," he thought he heard Douglas breathe. The negligee was a lovely emerald colour, Martin supposed.

Douglas's unseen hand pulled the negligee off Martin's lap, tickling the tip of his cock through the knickers and bringing the reality of his over-full bladder home. He couldn't help but groan.

"Ah, yes, we're finding something to keep that mouth of yours quiet, since you can't seem to control yourself." Martin heard the lid of the small insulated cooler Douglas had brought out onto the deck with them pop open. "It's a bit of a treat for you too." 

Icy cold touched Martin's bare nipple and he nearly screamed from the cold shock, gripping his own silk-stocking-covered thighs painfully. His nipple peaked so hard and fast it ached. When the cold drifted from one nipple to touch the other, Martin was only slightly more prepared and held his breath, letting out only a tight grunt.

"Found these on a trip to the US years back, I get them once in a while for a friend in Nigeria," Douglas said, idly drawing a tight circle around Martin's left nipple with the icy cold object. "Chocolate ice lolly, called a Fudgesicle. Not like a Magnum, just chocolate ice cream on a stick. Which means it- whoops!"

A cold trickle traced down from Martin's nipple, and he sucked air through his teeth.

"It melts quite quickly in these warm climates."

Taking a quick breath as Douglas blew warm air over Martin's chilled and chocolate-dampened nipples, Martin forced out, "Idon'tseehowthiswillkeepmequiet," in a taut whisper.

"Mmm? Right, just a moment." Douglas traced the cold chocolate ice cream across Martin's chest, looping around from nipple to nipple. Martin squirmed again as the trail drizzled cool lines down his chest and stomach, coincidentally grinding down his arse on the plug as he squirmed. He shivered as Douglas paused the source of cold torment in the center of Martin's chest and waited, suspecting what was coming. 

Douglas eased the strained elastic of the silk knickers down under the head of Martin's cock one-handed without actually touching Martin's erection. 

"Can't have those knickers getting too messy either," Douglas breathed. "Though I see the Captain has been making a contribution of his own there."

Martin felt his face burn hot in contrast to the cold burning on his chest. "But I didn't, I haven't... I still have to go-"

"Oh I know, Captain," Douglas's voice seemed oddly tinged with amazement. "That's not the sort of mess you're leaving right now."

"Oh," said Martin, fully feeling the occasional nudge the plug in his arse was providing his prostate. "Oh," he said again as he felt a cold trickle begin sliding down the center of his chest on a direct course for the exposed head of his cock.

"Yes." Douglas's arm returned to tighten around Martin's back, leaning closer to Martin's chest.

Martin felt a maddening tickle as the drizzling chocolate ice slowly oozed down his stomach. He panted, moving his stomach muscles to try to redirect the flow, only succeeding in encouraging the stuff to pool in his navel.

"Now that's not fair at all," said Douglas, leaning down and clearing the melted ice cream out of Martin's navel with a quick and shocking lick. _First time he's touched me with anything but his hands,_ Martin thought in a haze as the cold patch moved trailing down, down, oh god, to rest under his navel and press into his full bladder. He bucked forward, biting his lips not to scream as a moment of mild panic set in, his bladder sending a painful desperate shock down his legs. _Breathe, breathe._ He clenched his eyes shut under the blindfold and breathed. The cold didn't move, and as the moment of crisis passed, Martin felt a drizzle of icy cold, melted ice cream touch the tip of his cock.

He turned his face into Douglas's neck to muffle his shout as the sensation of cold slick cream slid down his hot, aching member. He panted, trying to regain control and pull his face away from Douglas's neck, but Douglas slid the arm he had around Martin's back up to rest on Martin's neck and keep his head where it was, pressed into his shoulder.

"I was thinking I'd quiet you down by putting the ice lolly in your mouth," said Douglas, voice shaking faintly, trailing the ice cream back up to its holding pattern, looping around Martin's nipples, "but this works as well."

Martin breathed, dizzy with arousal and the need to urinate, the two sets of feelings getting confused and building on each other.

"Alright?" Douglas whispered, giving Martin's hair a stroke.

Martin, not trusting his voice, nodded.

"Good." Douglas let him sit up straight again, grinding the plug inside Martin again.

Martin realized his hands were still clamped tightly around his own thighs. He hadn't been told not to do anything with them, but he hadn't thought to do anything with them either. He couldn't think of anything he would have done. He loosened his grip and flexed his hands. Douglas's ice cream had stalled over Martin's left pectoral muscle, but his entire chest was such a cold wet mess now he hardly noticed the individual trails of melt streaming down from it. 

The melted ice cream shifted stickily around his cock in the silk knickers, and he clamped his hands around his thighs again, if only so Douglas wouldn't see them shake. He sat up straighter, giving a curt nod. He wasn't sure why. 

Beside him, Douglas breathed out with a lascivious sigh. "Well then. No sense this going to waste." He trailed the remains of the cold ice cream up to Martin's neck, along his jawline, and to his lips. Sticky chocolate sweetness seeped between Martin's lips, and he parted them, tongue reaching out to lick.

Beside him Douglas purred. "You have no idea what a mess you are right now." Teasingly, he raised the ice cream higher, so Martin had to stretch his neck up to reach and lick at it. Drips fell on his cheeks, not quite so cold now, and Martin opened his mouth blindly to catch them. Breath rough in Martin's ear, Douglas lowered the ice cream, gliding it into Martin's mouth along his tongue. In, then out again, then in.

 _Oh please yes, god,_ thought Martin, practically fellating the melting ice cream bar, thinking... hoping....

Douglas slid the ice cream to a stop in Martin's mouth, leaving it there for Martin to swallow as it melted.

"The things I want to do," Douglas growled, dipping his head and latching on to Martin's chocolatey right nipple. Martin bucked in Douglas's lap, the heat of his co-pilot's mouth intense after the extended chill, but Douglas held him tight, wrapping both arms around him as he sucked and nibbled the pebbled flesh of Martin's nipple. Martin tipped his head back, his moans caught in the chocolate ice cream, feeling Douglas's tongue rasping heavily across his nipple, cleaning off the chocolate stickiness.

Douglas pulled away from Martin's chest, pulling on his nipple with his teeth, making Martin rock towards the pull until Douglas's teeth dragged along and off Martin's nipple with a snap. Martin grunted around the rapidly dwindling ice lolly, chocolate drooling down the sides of his mouth.

"I'm afraid the Captain has made quite a mess," Douglas said darkly, pulling the Fudgesicle stick out of Martin's mouth and leaving the last of the ice cream behind. "We're going to have to do something about that."

Martin nearly forgot to let go of his thighs as Douglas levered him onto his spike-heeled feet and off his lap. Martin's legs shook like Gerti hitting the edge of the jet stream, even moreso for being precariously balanced on the red high-heeled shoes. Douglas kept a hand at the small of Martin's back as he stood up himself, tracing a finger along the edge of the silk knickers Martin still wore, then down a garter to the silk stocking covering Martin's leg.

"Bathroom, I think," Douglas said.

Martin's bladder practically leapt at the word. He swallowed the last of the ice cream. "Muh- may... may I... I really need to..."

Douglas chuckled as he slid the balcony door open and guided Martin over the sill. "I don't know, you did make an awful mess, I think we should take care of that first."

Martin moaned as Douglas slid the balcony door closed.

"Now now. Bathroom." Keeping one hand at the small of Martin's back, Douglas wrapped his other hand around Martin's right wrist and pulled him through the room. "Then we'll see."

Martin's legs were too tottery to do much but take small steps in the unfamiliar high heels, the plug in his arse shifting with every step. His hand was released as Martin heard Douglas switch on the bathroom light, then recaptured as Douglas drew Martin into the bathroom. The sound of their combined breathing in the tiled room echoed as they stood there, Douglas behind Martin.

"You need to see just how much of a mess you've made, so you'll see why you need to be punished."

Martin suppressed a whimper as Douglas unknotted the tie and paused. "Close your eyes," he whispered considerately before pulling away the makeshift blindfold.

The brightness of the bathroom light made Martin's eyelids translucent red, his eyes adjusting from the long period of darkness. Douglas ran his hands back and forth on Martin's shoulders until Martin opened his eyes to see himself in the large hotel bathroom mirror.

He was covered in chocolate, practically from the nose down. Trails ran from the sides of his cold-reddened lips, all down his chest. Chocolate plastered his sparse chest hair (which Douglas had told him to keep when he gave Martin that first stunning order of shaving himself) down between his nipples in chocolate-ginger whorls. His nipples with their loops of chocolate looked like a badly-drawn raccoon mask. The emerald green silk knickers hadn't escaped a few spots and dribbles on either side of his chocolate smeared cock-head peeking over the ever more strained waistband. The stockings had escaped the chocolate massacre. The overall effect was... both hilarious and intensely arousing.

Martin giggled, but then groaned as the giggles made him clench around the plug and sent a shockwave through his bladder.

"I hardly think this is a laughing matter," said Douglas, stepping out from behind from Martin to reveal his own clothing. The white shirt he'd been wearing, the same shirt he'd worn on the flight here, was smeared with chocolate, top to bottom. Douglas took a washcloth from the pile in the hotel bathroom and dabbed at the chocolate spots on his trousers next to the immense bulge of his cock. Martin dizzily felt like kneeling and licking the chocolate off Douglas's trousers but couldn't speak suddenly as his mouth had become an arid wasteland of lust.

"The trousers are salvageable. The shirt, however, is ruined," Douglas said with bland intensity. "You're lucky I've brought a spare or I'd have to wear this flying back tomorrow."

"Douglas, I'm so-"

"Oh no, Captain. No apologies. This demands punishment."

Martin closed his mouth, wondering if this was still part of... whatever this was.

Douglas circled Martin, contemplating his chocolate-ruined state. "I think that the best way to teach you not to make such filthy messes would be a spanking."

Martin swallowed and felt his cock twitch. "A s-spanking?"

"Yes," purred Douglas, leaning in from behind Martin to speak into his ear. "I will take you over my knee, and I will give you a spanking. I think that a mess like this warrants it, don't you?"

Martin let out a high-pitched hum, not sure if he was agreeing or about to explode.

"Of course I'll need to take these trousers off, so you don't ruin them further." Martin heard the rattle of Douglas's belt being undone behind him, and met Douglas's eyes in the mirror as he slowly pulled the belt out through the loops.

_He can't- He can't mean-_

Douglas looked down at the belt in his hands, pulled it to make it snap, than tossed it aside. "No. I don't think so. I'll redden your backside with my bare hand."

Martin, with faint relief that Douglas wouldn't be using his belt, sighed.

"Don't look so relieved. You don't know what you're in for." Douglas slipped the button on his trousers, unzipped his flies and slid the trousers to the floor.

Martin found his attention riveted by the bulge in Douglas's white cotton boxers. Now that it was freed from the evidently restraining trousers, the size of the plug in Martin's arse seemed far too small to prepare him for its intrusion. 

Assuming that's what was going to happen. _Please god, I hope that's what's going to happen._

Douglas picked up his trousers and after a few more swipes at the offending chocolate, folded them and placed them on the stand outside the bathroom door. He then sat on the edge of the bathtub and planted his feet firmly on the floor, and made a gesture of invitation over his lap.

Martin took a step, then nearly fell over as one red spike-heeled shoe lost traction on the tile floor.

"Whoa, whoa!" Douglas shot to his feet and steadied Martin. "Can't have that now."

Douglas sunk to his knees in front of Martin, and in reverse of when he'd put them on after Martin had shaved - each action seeming to Martin to be as perverse as the night was going to get and then being proven wrong, over and over - Douglas undid the straps on the shoes and eased Martin's feet out of them, one by one. He gave each one a rub as it was freed, the sensation going, like every other sensation seemed to be going, straight to Martin's cock. 

Martin groaned, putting a hand on Douglas's shoulder to steady himself.

With a contemplative hum, Douglas put down Martin's foot and looked at him from toes to face and back down again, gaze lingering at Martin's crotch. 

Martin sipped in a breath of air, flushing at the sight of Douglas half-clothed, kneeling before him and eyeing Martin's very erect penis like it was another chocolate ice lolly.

"The stockings I think can stay for a while, but the knickers have got to go." Douglas reached up to pull at the waistband of the silk knickers at Martin's hips. "You've got them all wet and chocolatey. Don't want them to get further ruined now, do we?"

Martin, head buzzing with intense arousal, shook his head mutely.

Douglas grinned and pulled the knickers slowly down Martin's stocking-clad thighs, keeping eye contact with Martin the whole way. Martin felt like all the air had suddenly left the room, and he found himself gasping. Then his bladder twinged and he groaned, glancing longingly at the toilet.

Douglas tsked. "Not yet. Punishment first." He pulled the green silk knickers down and off over Martin's feet before putting them to his face and inhaling deeply. "Mmm."

Martin whimpered at the sight.

With a lingering touch, Douglas set the chocolate and pre-come soiled silk knickers aside and turned to face the straining erection now bared directly in front of him.

"Oh my. You did get messy." Douglas drew a finger through chocolatey mess beside Martin's cock. "After I asked you to get all clean for me too."

Martin gasped at the feeling of Douglas touching his groin. Then moaned as Douglas met Martin's gaze and slowly, deliberately took the finger he'd just run along the newly hairless skin of Martin's crotch, placed it in his mouth and pulled it out again, sucked clean of chocolate.

Between the renewed burst of arousal, the burning need to void his bladder, and the ever-shifting pressure of the plug in his arse, Martin had no idea how he was still standing.

Douglas stood up, grimacing as his knees cracked, and sat back down on the edge of the tub. "I think your punishment has been delayed long enough." He patted his lap, like one might do for a beloved animal to jump up for petting.

Rather than trying to walk the few steps on legs that seemed intent on going boneless, Martin sank to his knees on the floor and crawled over to Douglas, who gasped, letting out what surely couldn't have been a whimper at the sight. 

On reaching Douglas, Martin levered himself up and with a bit of maneuvering, laid himself across Douglas's lap, bare arse full of plug presented for spanking, and almost immediately realized this was going to be far more difficult than he'd thought. 

Rather than press his over-full bladder against Douglas's leg, he'd shifted forward in hopes it would rest in the gap between Douglas's legs, but Douglas had his legs too close together for that. The position instead ground his bare and very hard cock on Douglas's hairy thigh, put pressure on his abused bladder from two sides instead of one, and as a bonus, rubbed his barely-warm and very erect nipples on Douglas's other hairy thigh. In between, Douglas's evidently enormous cock pushed against his side, not uncomfortable, but distractingly.

"Settled in?" His left forearm rested warmly across Martin's shoulders, holding him steady.

Martin nodded, face flaming as he caught sight of what they looked like in the mirror, himself draped over Douglas's lap in nothing but silk stockings, chocolate and a garter belt, Douglas in his chocolate-coated shirttails. 

Douglas wasn't looking toward the mirror though. He was looking down at the back of Martin's head with an expression Martin couldn't name. Something in Martin's chest bloomed warmth at the sight of it. 

In the mirror, Douglas's right hand coasted above Martin's back, drifting down to hover over his arse before settling slowly to touch. He felt the warmth of Douglas's hand on his bare buttock and took a shivery breath.

"Ten, I think. Count them."

Martin swallowed.

The warmth disappeared and then came the first smack. The sting radiated through the skin of Martin's arse, but that was only the smallest part. The force of the blow jogged the plug in his arse, nudging it hard against his prostate. It rocked Martin forward and back on Douglas's lap, rubbing Douglas's hot cloth-covered cock against Martin's side. It also ground Martin's aching cock and abused nipples on Douglas's hairy thighs, and acted like a depth charge on the liquid load his bladder was barely holding. Martin had a sudden very real fear he might piss himself all over Douglas's lap, and felt his face burn hot. He panted and moaned, trying to maintain control.

"Lovely jiggle," Douglas said, running his hand across Martin's stinging arse-cheek, "but, I don't hear counting."

Martin gasped. "Wuh- one."

The next smack was harder, and all the other effects amplified exponentially. Martin's arms jerked out, and he clung on to the edge of the bathtub beside Douglas, short nails scraping against the porcelain. "Two."

Another. Another. Martin counted the sixth one twice, and by the time he got to ten, the relief of not having pissed on Douglas's lap was so intense he nearly pissed himself anyway. His arse was on fire.

"I think that's enough punishment. You won't be making another mess like that soon, will you?"

 _I'm trying my best not to._ "N-no." Martin slid backwards off Douglas's lap and onto the tile floor which cooled the skin of his arse, so he forgave it the mighty nudge it delivered to the plug. 

"Martin." Douglas reached over to grab Martin's chin, then ran a thumb along Martin's wet cheek. Tears. He'd shed tears during the spanking and hadn't noticed. 

"Was the punishment too much?" Douglas said, voice suddenly soft.

Martin shook his head. "No."

Douglas kept hold of Martin's face, looking at his debauched Captain searchingly. Martin met his gaze evenly, breathing down the need to urinate, penis throbbing, caught between intense arousal and desperation. He nodded, again, not quite sure why again. 

Douglas let go of Martin's face and stood, drawing Martin up off the floor on shaking legs and released a breath. "Well. I suppose we need to clean you up now." He dipped his head next to Martin's and breathed into his ear, "keep very, very still. Don't move at all."

Martin shivered.

"Not at all," Douglas reiterated. He put one hand alongside Martin's head, threading fingers into his hair and gripping the back of his neck. Then he leaned forward and kissed Martin in the center of his forehead. 

Martin's eyes slid shut and he gasped, feeling the wet warmth of Douglas Richardson's lips pressing against his forehead like a blessing. The kiss broke, but Douglas held his forehead to Martin's for a long moment, just breathing. 

It was everything Martin wanted, and it was so cruel that Douglas was only giving it to him as part of a lost bet. Martin's breath hitched, and Douglas moved away, but still held Martin's head. 

"Keep your eyes closed," Douglas whispered.

Martin did, and nearly jerked away - startled even with the warning - by the moist pressure of Douglas's tongue sweeping across his eyelid, licking away tears from his eyelashes. The odd but intense sensation repeated on the other eye, then Douglas began licking down Martin's face, clearing tear tracks and chocolate stickiness as he went. He licked around Martin's mouth, but didn't seal it into a kiss. 

With a faint moan, Martin tried to chase Douglas's lips as they left his mouth and moved on to his cheek, still keeping his eyes closed.

"I said, don't," Douglas licked his earlobe, "move."

Martin stood still and breathed, deep and even, amazed and exulting in the intensity of feeling as Douglas licked and kissed the chocolate mess from his body, spending a very long time ensuring the cleanliness of Martin's nipples. But it was still all a game. But it was still happening. Martin breathed, trying not to let more tears fall in frustration of losing this intimacy in only a few hours.

Slowly Douglas had worked down to Martin's navel, and Martin opened his eyes to see Douglas kneel in front of him again. Martin's breath sped up. 

Douglas began licking and nuzzling Martin's lower abdomen, putting gentle pressure and warmth over his bladder as Martin's cock dripped pre-come onto Douglas's ruined shirt. Martin whimpered, clenching his hands so his fingernails bit into his palms hard. Douglas's warm breath ghosted down, down, and with two fingers of one hand, touched Martin's cock, but only to push it gently aside to lick melted Fudgesicle from the freshly shaved skin of Martin's pubic region. His other hand caressed Martin's lower belly. He seemed lost in the world that was Martin Crieff's skin and oblivious to Martin's desperate struggle to not urinate.

It was too much for Martin. The pressure was unbearable, unstoppable, he had to-

"Please," Martin groaned loudly, unclenching one fist and grabbing Douglas's shoulder, "please. I don't want to- I don't want to-"

Douglas raised his head, tensing. "You... don't want to what, Martin?"

"I- I don't..." Martin's voice dropped to a whisper and he could see his face in the mirror go scarlet. "I don't want to risk... going... on you while you're- while you're doing that."

"Oh." Douglas's shoulders relaxed and he looked at Martin's hard and straining erection, only a few inches from his nose. "Hm. Well. I'm afraid it's going to be rather... hard for you to piss _before_ I do that."

"Oh god, please don't make me laugh right now."

"Right." Douglas stood up and opened the toilet lid, guiding Martin over and supporting him. "Give it a try."

After a moment of straining to release his aching bladder, Martin nearly sobbed. "I can't. I can't even put a hand on myself to aim or I'll get even harder." His head was swimming and the desperate agony of needing to pee had become so muddled with the need to orgasm after being so hard for so long, the feelings were contributing to each other like feedback squeal on the radio.

Douglas swore softly, rubbing the thumb of the hand supporting Martin against his ribs. "Look at you," he marveled. "Trembling, chest heaving, like a horse that's run a marathon."

Martin shivered and moaned, leaning his head on Douglas's shoulder, not sure anymore whether he was trying to piss or have a wank. His cock was purple and throbbing.

"Here," Douglas said. "Lean on this a moment."

Martin leaned on the washstand, breath heaving as he looked at himself in the mirror. Remnants of chocolate swirled his flushed body, and his pupils had consumed much of his pale irises.

"Stand still." Douglas's knees clicked as he crouched behind Martin. "I was hoping to do this part rather more slowly much later, and with much more panache." Douglas reached up and unclipped the silk stockings from the garter belt and rolling each down Martin's legs. Martin was barely aware of the slick silk slipping down his hairless legs, but the sensation still made his cock twitch. He moaned.

Warm breath ghosted over Martins buttocks. Douglas put a finger on the base of the plug still inside Martin, and Martin jerked from even the slight addition to the sensations conflicting in his pelvis.

"Don'ttouchitdon'ttouchitdon'ttouchit!" he whispered in a high thready voice.

"All right, all right. Shh sh sh. I just thought it might help if it was out." Douglas stood and removed the garter belt as well, then offered Martin his arm. "You're going to get into the shower now."

"Nnn!" Martin shook his head.

"Martin, please. This will work best in the shower. Least mess, most effective."

Dazed, thinking of the times in school that boys were punished harshly for pissing in the gym showers, Martin got into the bathtub. "Douglas, I can't-"

"You're going to have to. Stand here now, facing the shower head. And take this." Douglas quickly rolled up a flannel.

Martin blinked at the rolled flannel, confused.

"It's a gag. Because you will need one. Open." Martin opened. "Bite." Martin bit. "Good." Douglas's hand trailed down Martin's arm. "Good." Douglas left the room and after a second, Martin heard the balcony door open.

Hard as a rock and desperate to piss, Martin clenched his teeth in the makeshift gag and breathed, eyes clenched shut, regaining some small modicum of control. He found himself clenching his buttocks around the plug in his arse, which was really not helping matters.

His mind was a haze, caught between arousal, lust and several flavours of desperation. He wasn't even sure what the steps were that had got him to this situation tonight anymore. There was a bet. Had he lost or won? Was it still the same night?

The balcony door closed, and the bathroom door shortly after as Douglas returned. Martin kept breathing, glancing over his shoulder at Douglas to see his co-pilot put something on the edge of the tub and begin stripping off the remainder of his chocolate-spotted clothing.

"Now. This is a rather crude solution, but needs must, et cetera." Martin's eyes rounded as Douglas bent over in front of him to adjust the taps, bollock naked. His cock was everything the bulge had promised and more. Long, thick, veiny and dark; jutting out proudly from Douglas's dark pubic thatch like a pornographic coat-hook.

Martin must have made a noise of some sort because Douglas looked up and smirked. "Well. I wasn't going to stay clothed all night."

Water adjusted to his liking, Douglas pulled the shower knob and barely-warm water sprayed Martin in the chest. He snorted water from his nose and stepped back from the spray. 

"Oh no you don't. Budge up." Douglas reached over and smacked Martin's arse. Martin moaned through the quickly soaking gag. "Ooh. You jiggle even better when you're standing up." Douglas stepped into the combination tub and shower behind Martin. Very close behind Martin.

Martin closed his eyes and luxuriated in the feeling of Douglas's hairy chest pressed against his back, naked, wet and so very hard. Douglas's cock slid along the cleft of Martin's freshly-spanked arse.

"Mmm. Let's not get distracted now. We've got a job to accomplish here. I'm afraid that it's not going to be pleasant at all for you, Martin," Douglas said, gravely, "but it should do the trick."

With the warm water spraying him, sluicing off the last of the chocolate residue, warming his lower belly and wetting his cock, the pressure to urinate was so intense that Martin could barely understand what Douglas was saying. Tiny keening whimpers escaped through his nose above the gag, eyes tight shut. 

Douglas wrapped an arm around Martin tightly and he rubbed his head back against Douglas's shoulder. _Need to go, cock too hard, can't, please god, anything._

"Deep breath," said Douglas, and as Martin pulled air in, his cock and balls suddenly felt like they were encased in solid, gripping, ice. A shock of pain went through him like a lightning bolt, centered on his groin.

Martin screamed while inhaling and then screamed again on the exhale, sound muffled by the gag. He thrashed against Douglas in the shower, body insisting on assuming the fetal position, but Douglas held him fast, upright, pressing the icy thing to Martin's privates, face buried in Martin's neck. 

"...four, five," Douglas murmured into Martin's skin, then took the icy thing mercifully away, dropping it to the bathroom floor with a thud. The barely-warm water of the shower now felt like fire on Martin's tortured cock. "Ice pack, from the cooler on the balcony. Should reduce your erection enough for you to piss. Try now."

Martin whimpered through the gag, cold and pain radiating from his genitals, so desperate to pee but still fighting a lifetime of conditioning that the shower was not the place to urinate, especially when you were sharing it with someone else. 

"It's all right." Douglas's hand circled down to press flat below Martin's navel. "Let it go, Martin."

The warm water and warm pressure of Douglas's hand circling broke through, and the dam burst. Martin's eyes rolled in his head and he leaned helplessly back against Douglas as he urinated for what seemed like a day. The shower filled up with the smell of urine as the water swirling at their feet turned yellow before being washed away. Martin was mortified and turned his face into Douglas's neck, breath coming in sobbing moans as he continued to piss.

"That's it," whispered Douglas, lips against Martin's wet hair as he reached down to cradle Martin's still half-hard, still pissing cock in one warm hand. "Good boy. Good boy."

Martin squeezed out the last few trickles, and shuddered, the gag dropping from his mouth as it went lax with relief. He felt himself begin to harden again, partly from the warmth and small welcome attention of Douglas's hand, partly from the incredibly intense sensation of finally pissing after being so desperate to go. It was like his nerves has gotten cross-wired and pissing had been a form of orgasm. He felt weak and tired, still dazed. 

When Douglas released the perfunctory grip on Martin's cock, Martin turned around in Douglas's arms. Then without thinking he reached up with both hands into Douglas's hair, pulled his co-pilot's face down to his and pressed his mouth urgently to Douglas's with a needy moan.


	2. Chapter 2

At first Douglas's lips didn't move and fear that even after everything they'd done tonight, a kiss might be crossing a line, but then Douglas turned the tables on him, licking into Martin's gasping mouth. His tongue slid against Martin's, invading and staking a claim on his mouth. After a long minute of snogging under the tepid spray, they parted, breathing heavily, neither releasing the grip on each other that kept their foreheads pressed together as they panted.

"Ah," Douglas said eloquently after a minute. "Ah. Yes. Thank you for reminding me that you made a chocolate mess of your mouth on the inside as well."

Martin giggled, now that it was no longer dangerous.

"Since we're in the shower, we should continue the cleaning process."

"Mmm," hummed Martin wistfully, reaching over for a fresh flannel from the pile of towels. Back to the game again. Douglas had allowed the kiss though, that was... heartbreaking, if that was the only one they ever shared, as part of a game. 

Douglas turned the heat up on the shower and took the flannel from Martin, rubbing a small cake of hotel soap into it. "Now. Where did we leave off?" Douglas ran the soapy flannel down Martin's neck, across his chest, down over his much relieved lower abdomen and down, kneeling as he went. "Here, I think," he said, facing Martin's cock again. 

Martin gasped as Douglas ran the smooth soapy flannel down around his cock where he'd shaved his pubic hair off at Douglas's order. The slick soap sliding over newly bared skin was an incredible feeling, the nerves in the area sensitized by the shaving. Martin held on to Douglas's shoulders in the water spray as Douglas ran the slick soapy flannel around Martin's pubic region, then up his erect cock. 

Martin nearly doubled over, resting his head on top of Douglas's, eyes closed, soaking in the sensation of slick bubbles and a warm hand caressing his abused and neglected cock. 

Douglas pulled Martin's generous foreskin down, fully exposing the head of his cock and ran the flannel around it. Martin moaned, then batted Douglas's hand away. 

"If that gets any cleaner," he gasped, "it's going to go off,"

"Really?" purred Douglas, leaning in and sucking Martin's clean cock all the way into his mouth.

Ambushed by the sudden wet heat of mouth and nimble tongue sliding, Martin said something inarticulate against Douglas's hair, digging his fingers into Douglas's shoulders, short nails leaving red crescents.

After a long slow lick and suck, Douglas pulled away when Martin's whimpers turned high and desperate. Released, Martin sank to the floor of the shower with Douglas, plug nudging his prostate for a deeper groan.

"I judge you to be clean enough for the next phase."

"Wha-" Martin swallowed. "What next phase?"

"You'll see." Douglas turned the shower off and stood, pulling Martin up with him. "A quick rub down first."

Douglas pulled a fresh fluffy towel from the stack and rubbed Martin all over until he was dry and glowing. "My, what a lovely towel rack," he quipped when finished, and slung the towel over Martin's erection. 

Martin blushed at the odd yet arousing sensation of damp terry-cloth pulling his cock towards the ground, watching the towel bob to the twitching of his erection.

He cleared his throat. "Yours is um. Yours is better."

Douglas planted his hands on his hips and presented said 'better towel rack' in Martin's direction. "Oh, and why is that?"

"It's- well it's-" Martin's mouth watered as he looked down at the enormous phallic appendage. He wasn't sure he could stretch his mouth around its girth, but he wanted to fall to his knees right there and try. He imagined it filling his mouth, thrusting, having to use a hand to stimulate the rest of it that wouldn't fit his mouth. Choking as Douglas lost control and thrust wildly into his mouth until he came, Martin swallowing, swallowing, swallowing. As he stood there, naked but for a dangling towel, shifting on his feet searching for words, the plug nuzzled his prostate again. _It's not going to end up in my mouth tonight. And if tonight is all I have..._

The ridiculous towel slid off Martin's erection as he fell to his knees and reached for Douglas's cock. Gasping at the touch, Douglas staggered forward, letting Martin wrap curious questing lips around the tip before stretching his jaw as wide as he could and pulling the tip in. It was almost too big to manage, and after a few minutes Martin's jaw would be incredibly sore, but he could do it, if... if...

Douglas laid a hand on Martin's hair, not pushing, just gentle pressure. 

Encouraged, Martin took his hands away and gripped his thighs once more. He sucked Douglas's enormous cock further in, guiding it with tongue and lips alone. He savoured the salt-bitter-smoke flavour of Douglas's pre-come, slowly running his tongue down the velvet flesh, grazing it slightly with his teeth only when he couldn't help it. He closed his eyes, slid Douglas's cock slowly in as far as it would go until it nudged the back of his throat. His hands clenched around his bare thighs, as he fought with his gag reflex a moment. Martin opened his eyes and had to cross them to see down the substantial remainder of cock that wouldn't fit into his mouth. More than a hand-span, with his smaller hands. 

He wouldn't manage to get more in than this, not without a lot of work on his gag reflex control and a lot of practice. _A whole lot, please? Oh please?_ He moaned at the thought of training to take all of Douglas's cock down his throat. Drool slipped from a corner of his mouth as he reveled in the stretch in his jaw and the warm silken heft of cock in his mouth. 

He gave an experimental bob, sliding Douglas's cock out and in, but Douglas's hand tightened in his hair and tugged. _Not the way he wants to come._

Martin closed his eyes again and sat there, breathing hectic through his nose a moment, before allowing Douglas's cock to slowly slowly slide all the way out of his mouth. He raised a hand to support the enormous member and kissed the head peeking out at the tip, then impishly pushed his tongue down under the foreskin to lick all around the head like that damned chocolate ice lolly Douglas had teased him with earlier. 

Finally, Martin pulled away with a sigh, a fine string of pre-come connecting his mouth to Douglas's cock a moment before breaking. He laid a hand on Douglas's, now resting in his hair again before looking up. 

Douglas's breathing was harsh and ragged in the echoing bathroom. His eyes were closed, the edges of his eyelids glistening with moisture. He wasn't even looking at Martin. 

_Probably imagining my mouth was the mouth of one of his many nameless sexual conquests over the years. Never me._ Martin slumped further, releasing his hold on Douglas's hand.

Douglas's eyes fluttered, expression like a man waking up from a wonderful dream as he looked down at Martin, who with effort, smiled coyly.

"It is a very _very_ nice towel rack. Sturdy." He stood, Douglas's hand slipping from his hair. _This is all a game. Just a fantasy. One night only._ Martin sighed and turned away.

"Oh no," growled Douglas, pulling Martin's shoulder back so they faced each other again. "We're not done yet. A night of no restrictions, no rules. You bet it, I won it, you're mine. Don't think the night's nearly over yet."

Martin shivered, stepping backwards into the hotel room, Douglas following him. Douglas's hair was wild from the shower, still sending small trickles of water down his neck, and his eyes flashed.

The clock read 2:30 AM. They weren't scheduled to fly home until the following evening. _Sod it,_ Martin thought. "Of course it isn't. What do you want me to do?" Martin tipped his chin down and looked up at Douglas through his sparse eyelashes.

Douglas stepped closer, pulling Martin's chin up to meet his eyes directly. "On the bed. Wait for me." He turned away to the alarming array of carry bags he'd come back to the room with in the late afternoon, most with red kiss logos or discrete shop names that were all acronyms. 

_I'll have what I can get for as long as I can have it._ Martin crawled onto the stripped hotel bed and sat on his plug, waiting. His erection which had flagged a little beginning to perk up watching Douglas's arse as he bent over and rustled through all the bags, piling a collection of stuff to one side, muttering, "Will he- what if- not enough _time_ , blast it-"

Douglas scooped the pile from the floor and brought it over to the bed. His eyes glinted, and his smirk was predatory.

"Would you like a safeword?"

Martin swallowed hard. He might not have the most active sex life (except tonight) but he was a single person with a private room and an internet connection, and knew what 'safeword' meant.

"I- isn't 'stop' enough?"

"If you trust me to stop when you say," Douglas pulled a pair of leather cuffs out of the pile, dangling it on one finger. "Do you trust me?

Martin looked at the cuffs, then looked up to meet Douglas's eyes. "I trust you. Implicitly. Absolutely."

Breath shivered out of Douglas and something raw and open flashed on his face before he could smirk again, with a slight tilt. "Are you sure that's wise? I'm obviously-" Douglas's tongue quickly swiped his lip, a nervous gesture, not lewd. "I'm obviously not reluctant to take advantage of an opportunity when it arises."

Martin smirked back. "Oh I'm fully aware it's not wise. But I do anyway."

Douglas took a deep breath and blew it out, eyes dark.

"On your back."

Martin laid back, planting his feet on the mattress, making the plug in his arse accessible. He stretched his arms up toward the surprisingly ornate wrought-iron headboard, anticipating the cuffs would be next.

The leather cuffs were so new they bit into his wrists at the edges and squeaked as Douglas tightened them. As Douglas straddled him to bind Martin to the bed, Martin hummed at the feeling of that enormous cock trailing pre-come across his belly and chest, reveling in the contact while he could have it. 

"Hm," said Douglas looking down as he fastened the second cuff, "messy again? We just cleaned you."

"Only a little messy," breathed Martin, enjoying Douglas's weight pinning him to the mattress.

"Better clean it up then." Leaning back, Douglas swiped his fingers through the trail of pre-come on Martin's torso, then held them to Martin's mouth.

Martin opened his mouth and leaned up to take the fingers, but Douglas pulled his hand back further so Martin had to strain against his wrist restraints and extend his tongue to lick Douglas's fingers clean.

"Good," Douglas purred, then reached into the pile and pulled out a large silver choke chain.

Martin swallowed. He'd wondered why one bag had a picture of a dog on it.

Douglas looked at Martin's face then down at the chain in his hands. "Uh, we don't-"

Martin lifted his head and tilted it forward for the choke chain to be placed around his neck. Douglas's breath came out in a rush followed by a faint wry laugh. 

"Never be enough," he muttered quietly, slipping the cold steel rings over Martin's head.

Martin hummed, closing his eyes, feeling and hearing the links shift as they settled around his neck. Something else rattled in front of him, and he opened his eyes to see Douglas dangling a set of metal handcuffs, proper ones. Douglas leaned in across Martin, threaded one metal cuff ring through the dangling ring of the choke chain, then leaned over Martin's head. Since this brought Douglas's nipples into tantalizing range, Martin lurched up and latched on to one, sucking with a playful snarl. 

Douglas grunted, curling down over Martin, before tugging on the end of the choke chain. The links squeezed around Martin's neck and he let Douglas's nipple go.

"No distracting me," Douglas said, snapping the other bracelet of the handcuffs around part of the headboard. "Now, try that again."

Douglas's spit-wet nipple was just out of reach and Martin lurched forward again to try to capture it. As he pulled forward, the choke collar pulled back, tightening at his throat and making him give a small cough. 

Determined, Martin pulled against the collar, tongue out and questing towards the nipple held teasingly not quite close enough. As he strained, breath restricted, his face went hot and tingly, his ears started roaring, and his vision sparkled around the edges. With a high wheeze, he pulled just far enough that the tip of his tongue touched the nipple in front of him. He gave it one lick, two, then collapsed back against the bed, chain going lax, breath returning. He gasped and panted as his vision cleared and Douglas ran his fingers around the collar.

"The more you pull, the tighter it goes, but if it's too much and you stop pulling, or-" Douglas's voice rumbled darkly "-pass out from hypoxia, the collar releases and you can breathe again. It can leave bruising if you pull too hard so unless the Captain wants a very interesting pattern of bruising visible to explain on the flight tomorrow, I'd advise not struggling too much."

He reached over Martin's head again to check the cuffs, and Martin lurched up again and again latched on to Douglas's nipple, almost suckling. Martin closed his eyes and whimpered softly through his nose as Douglas threaded a hand through Martin's shower-damp hair, silently stroking Martin's cheek as he sucked. But then he pulled back and Martin's vision fuzzed black again as he tried to keep up with the tasty retreating nipple. He fell back to the bed and breathed.

Douglas looked down at Martin, chained to the bed and regaining his breath, then over at the nightstand. "You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to take my phone, and set it up on the night stand and set it to record. I'd like a video of you like this on my phone, all the time, everywhere." 

"What?"

Douglas got off the bed and proceeded to do as he'd said. "Just think. Maybe sometime when we're on standby and you see I'm watching something on my phone, it'll be what gets recorded tonight."

Martin's face burned again. "Buh- But what if Arthur or Carolyn- Arthur borrows your phone all the time to play Angry Birds!"

Frowning Douglas tilted and turned his phone, peering at the resulting image framed and re-adjusting it. "Hm. Just have to make it extra Arthur-proof then. I wouldn't want anyone else to see you like this. No one but me is allowed..." Douglas trailed off, then snorted. "Knowing Arthur, he'd accidentally post it to YouTube."

Martin moaned, horrified, but his cock twitched. 

"Mmm. Needs to be higher, the best bits will be out of frame... Ah." Douglas slid open the night stand drawer and pulled out the ubiquitous Gideon Bible. "Ah hah. The Good Book here will do."

"Douglas!" Martin's tone was scandalized.

"What? Using the Bible as a camera stand to film a night of depravity and passion? I hardly think that's the worst it's had." Douglas put the Bible on the night stand and rested the camera phone on top, frowned at the resulting change, picked the Bible up and opened it to where he judged part of the book to be of the right thickness. He looked at where the page had opened to. "Song of Solomon. How appropriate." 

Martin squirmed, choke chain clinking loosely at his neck as Douglas finished his camera placement. The now-familiar intrusion in his arse felt like it might be a permanent fixture. He watched Douglas, as he padded naked in the room, still quite erect, that gorgeous mammoth penis bobbing as he moved. 

_If he doesn't put that in me somehow soon, I may scream._ Martin swallowed. "What- what if I scream?"

Douglas glanced over at Martin, bound to the bed. "I'm _very_ glad I set up the camera when I did and got you asking that. That will go well with that negligee I had you wear before as wank material." 

Martin squirmed on the bed testing the limits of the bonds at his wrists and neck as Douglas padded back to the bathroom. He came back with one of the room's dwindling supply of flannels, rolled up, and set it on the night stand next to a few other objects, including the enormous pump dispenser of cherry-flavored lube from before when Douglas made Martin work the oversized plug into his arse after shaving.

"Mmm. I don't think I want to block your mouth just yet." Douglas got on the bed and straddled Martin's chest. "That was quite nice, what you were doing earlier. I think I'll let you continue for a bit."

Douglas's enormous arousal-flushed cock swung before Martin's face, and he had a passing thought of snake-charmers. He resolutely did not giggle. He leaned up to take the tip of Douglas's cock in his mouth and found his movement restricted by the choke collar. He could barely wrap his lips around the tip. He looked up at Douglas.

"You must not want it that badly if you won't work for it."

Martin glared, took a deep breath and strained against the collar, sucking Douglas's cock further into his mouth. Douglas swore, curling over Martin's head in the bed, hips twitching forward in a barely restrained thrust. Martin struggled to keep his teeth away, keep his mouth open wide for the sudden intrusion.

"God," Douglas huffed above him, as Martin strained to move his tongue around the thick shaft. "That mouth of yours. If everyone knew what you could do with that mouth, you'd never be allowed to speak. Your mouth would be full of cock, constantly. My cock by preference."

Some of Martin's held breath escaped around Douglas's cock in a whine. 

"Those beautiful cock-sucking lips." Douglas rubbed a thumb across Martin's bottom lip, stretched around his cock, wiping away drool. 

Martin needed to breathe, but he didn't want to let Douglas's cock escape. He gave a long suck and Douglas groaned, losing control for a moment and thrusting into Martin's mouth, one, two, three times. Martin's vision was going black at the edges, but the hot thick flesh shoving into his mouth, the salty pre-come painting his tongue and the thought that he'd made Douglas lose control like that... his cock twitched and he let out the remainder of his held breath out his nose in a long groan. The vibrations made Douglas gasp and grip the wrought-iron headboard by Martin's bound left hand.

Martin desperately wanted to turn his hand to hold Douglas's, but like the kiss, it felt like it might be a step too far. He tried to keep Douglas's cock in his mouth but the need to breathe was overcoming his need for cock and he sagged back, mouth sliding off, gasping for air.

Douglas reached down to cradle Martin's head, and for a floating second as his vision cleared, Martin wildly hoped Douglas might force his way into his mouth and throat and just thrust in, over and over, use Martin's mouth for his own pleasure without a care. But Douglas ran a shaking finger over the choke collar as Martin blinked at him.

"You're going to have quite a mark," he rumbled softly. "I did warn you."

"Don't care." Martin coughed. "I'll wear a scarf."

"On the flight deck? You'll have to wear it there too if you don't want Carolyn or Arthur to see."

"I'll tell Arthur it's Scarf Day. Carolyn will think it was his idea. He'll have everyone wearing a scarf by the time we get home."

 _Home._ Martin thought. _Reality. Where none of this can be real, because it's all just-_ Martin turned his face to nuzzle at Douglas's palm, willing the tears he felt not to fall.

Douglas caressed his cheek with a thumb, then took a breath and stroked is fingers along Martin's mouth. "Enough about Arthur. I believe I was telling you how your mouth is made to suck my cock. Hold still."

He leaned down over Martin, closer, and used the tip of his cock to paint Martin's mouth with his pre-ejaculate. "Those lips, the way they stretch around me. Most of the people I've been with wouldn't even try. They found my girth too intimidating."

Martin licked his lips tasting the salty musk, and smiled. "I love y- your cock." _Danger,_ he thought to himself. 

"Mm," said Douglas, re-painting pre-ejaculate on Martin's lips, then playfully swinging it to slap both Martin's cheeks. "I'm fairly certain it feels the same way."

As Douglas trailed his cock-head over Martin's jaw and down his neck over the jugular, over the choke collar, leaving sticky, musky trail, Martin's eyes slid closed. _Don't. Don't read anything into that. This is only a game for him._

_Was this ever a game for me?_

Douglas was occupied inching down Martin, trailing his erection down along Martin's chest and belly, tickling him. Martin's stomach flexed involuntarily, making his erection bob up and tap Douglas in the back of the thigh.

"Well hello there," said Douglas, peering behind him. "Does someone want some attention?"

Martin giggled and flexed his abdominal muscles, making his penis nod.

"Well then, I think an introduction is in order." Douglas shifted back, his cock trailing down over Martin's lower abdomen to slide down into the shaved area between Martin's cock and his hip. The sensation of the silken skin of Douglas's erection against Martin's newly bare skin was electric. Martin looked down to where their cocks were next to each other, not touching, yet.

"Your cock makes mine look rather pitiful." Martin said, looking at the monster dwarfing his own erection.

"Nonsense," said Douglas, kneeling and reaching over for a squirt of lube. "You have a perfectly lovely cock." 

"If it was any larger," said Douglas, reaching between them with a large hand, "I wouldn't be able to do this." He nestled his cock up to Martin's, skin against skin. 

Martin threw his head back with a gasp at the sensation as Douglas gathered up both their cocks in one lube slick hand, and thrust. The feel of Douglas's slick cock sliding along his in the tight grip made Martin moan with abandon. 

"Shh. I see what you mean about screaming." Letting go of their cocks to Martin's dismay, Douglas reached over for the flannel-gag and held it in front of Martin's mouth.

"Bite," Douglas said. "If it gets too much and you want me to stop or you need to breathe or say anything, spit it out. Carolyn and Arthur may have gotten a room in a different wing than us, but this is still a hotel full of people. I don't want our... festivities interrupted by disgruntled patrons, or worse, the police thinking I'm murdering you."

Martin strained forward against his choke collar and took the rolled fabric between his teeth, tongue exploring a small patch of the cherry-flavoured lube left by Douglas's hand. Martin fancied he could taste the salt of their combined pre-come.

Douglas resumed his position, straddling Martin and aligning their cocks. With the muffling gag in place, Martin let go, shouting with abandon as Douglas slid his cock through the half-closed grip of his hand, satin skin sliding together, sending sparkles of arousal through Martin with long slow pulls. 

"You've got a lovely cock, Martin. Perfect size. Mmm. Tasty too, covered in ice cream or not. The things I want to do with your cock Martin. I want you-" Douglas's head dropped and he took a breath before looking back at Martin. "I want you to force me to my knees in the cockpit so I can lavish your cock with attention as we fly."

A part of Martin's brain that hadn't been shut down by sheer pleasure had a passing thought about air safety regulations before it gave up and went under in waves of fresh lust.

"I want you to take me." Douglas murmured, pace of his sliding thrusts quickening. "I want you to take me hard. In the portacabin during some boring standby. I want you to push me face down on the desk on top of your log books, yank down my trousers and pants and shove right in with only spit for lubrication. I want you to make me scream, Martin."

Martin rolled his face into his own arm, his breath a constant moan, hiding his face because he wanted that from Douglas too. He also wanted cold morning snuggles in bed and sitting together watching QI, and long walks and short arguments with long, worshipful make-up snogging. Tea with mum once a month. He panted into his arm, teary eyes hidden. 

_None of that will ever happen. Stop tormenting yourself, you stupid fool._ He let the intense physical sensations flood his mind again and blot out the impossible homey domestic thoughts.

The slide of skin against skin was relentless. Douglas's legs pressed Martin's thighs together, keeping his arse tight around the damned plug that still waited, keeping Martin's passage stretched around it's bulk. He soon felt the tension of an imminent orgasm building, and grunted urgently at Douglas. _Don't stop, please don't stop!_

Douglas shuddered to a stop and pulled his hand away, leaving them both hard and wanting, Martin's cock bobbing in the air covered in cooling cherry slick seeking any contact. 

Martin screamed his frustration into the gag, straining forward, choke collar going tight and leather cuffs squeaking, rattling the headboard.

"Now now. Don't want any of this to be over," Douglas said, breathing heavily, backing down from the edge of his own release. "Not too soon."

 _We've been at this for hours, but it will never be enough._ Martin hid his face against his arm again and calmed his hitching breath.

After allowing Martin to recede from the edge of orgasm, he brought their cocks into alignment again, sliding against Martin's throbbing cock again with a wanton hiss. His motion rocked Martin down against the plug. Martin was back on the edge again quickly, and at his urgent whimpers, Douglas stopped and released him again. Douglas watched Martin's pale chest heaving, then as Martin watched, raised his hand to place it over Martin's left pectoral.

"You've no idea-" he whispered as Martin's high, hectic breaths calmed. Douglas's thumb trailed over Martin's nipple. The small spark of arousal from that made Martin keen and shudder, and he closed his eyes.

The sudden chill of Douglas moving off of him made Martin open his eyes again. He grunted indignantly. 

Douglas was at his flight bag, taking something small from an inside pocket. "I know this isn't strictly legal to have in one's flight bag..." Douglas trailed off, and ran a sticky hand through his hair. "Sorry. This is... ah."

Martin, breath calmer and not minding anything that Douglas might be planning so long as it brought Douglas back to the bed whined inquiringly and rattled his bonds against the headboard. 

When he came back, Douglas looked down at some small object in his hand, eyes wild, chest heaving more than it had when he was close to orgasm.

"I-" he said, looking at Martin. "I have to ask again, Martin. Would you like a safeword?"

Martin frowned and shook his head. What was Douglas on about? After everything tonight-

With one thumb, Douglas flipped open the tiny clasp knife in his hand. "How much do you trust me, Martin?"


	3. Chapter 3

Martin's eyes went wide and his breath shuddered out.

Douglas swallowed hard, gathering himself. "You see, I thought I'd like to leave a little reminder on you, of tonight."

 _I will never forget tonight. Not ever._ Martin breathed silently, watching Douglas and the small knife in his hand.

"It's sharp, and clean. I thought I might-" Douglas took a deep breath. "I thought I might like to cut you, Martin."

Martin closed his eyes and moaned.

"Just a little! Not dangerous. Something small, somewhere hidden. Something that would last a week or so and then-" Douglas swallowed. "And then be gone. Gone even faster if you treat it with some antibiotic cream, and I have some in-" Douglas stopped himself. "The question is, again; Would you like a safeword, Martin?"

Martin looked at Douglas standing there with the tiny knife in his hand, naked, shoulders braced, forcing himself to keep eye contact with Martin as the moment hung long in the air between them.

Martin spat out the gag. "I don't want a safeword. I trust you to stop if I say stop. I am not saying stop. Do what you will to me."

Douglas wobbled on his feet, shoulders dropping and his breath coming out in a small painfully aroused groan. "You have no idea what I want to do to you, really," Douglas growled.

A shiver of excitement shot down Martin's spine and to his cock. He gathered his wits and said with a smirk; "Well, I know you aren't going to kill or maim me too badly. Firstly because I don't think I've seen a smaller clasp knife, _ever_ , and secondly, you need me alive and well for the flight back to Fitton. It's a two-pilot trip."

Douglas blinked in shock then laughed, full-throated, belly shaking and making his cock sway. "Yes, Martin," he said warmly. "I do need you."

Gagless, Martin forced himself not to whimper at Douglas's words. _He doesn't mean it how you want him to mean it. Just stop._

Douglas set the knife on the night stand and held the gag for Martin to bite again. Martin bit. Douglas held a hand out like he was going to stroke Martin's face, but then touched the choke collar at Martin's throat, loosening the links. 

"Ready?" he said.

Martin nodded.

Douglas turned back to the night stand and picked up the knife. Martin felt a moment of alarm as Douglas approached the bed next to Martin's hard and exposed cock and aching balls with the knife, but calmed his instinctive reaction to sharp objects not in his control approaching his genitals.

_Nothing permanent he said. He's not going to cut it off, or circumcise it._

Douglas knelt by the bed, empty hand touching the crest of Martin's hip, sliding along the crease where Martin's thigh met his abdomen.

"I think..." Douglas traced an area on Martin's lower left abdomen the size of a two pound coin. "I think here. That way only you and I will see it, or know it's there."

Martin nodded, choke collar jangling.

"Right." Douglas spread his left hand flat on Martin's belly to hold the skin taught, and brought the tiny knife close to Martin's tender flesh.

Douglas knelt there, looking at Martin's pale freckled skin, running his left thumb across the patch he'd indicated, knife held hovering. Then lowering to touch Martin's skin.

The first touch barely stung, but it wasn't till the sharp burning second cut that he knew the first was a hesitant line, barely nicking the skin. Martin whimpered and fought the urge to curl away from the pain and protect his vulnerable organs, forcing his body to stay flat and still for Douglas. Martin looked down his body at Douglas.

Douglas was staring in fascination at the bare trickle of blood seeping from Martin's flesh. Martin inhaled a quick burst through his nose at the renewed sting as Douglas rubbed his left thumb across the cut, spreading the blood out. His face was beatific, and his breath shuddered out and in as he looked up to Martin's watching eyes. 

"May I-" he breathed urgently. "I want to-"

Martin nodded, not even caring what Douglas's unspoken request was. _Anything. Anything_

Douglas closed his eyes and leaned forward placing his mouth over the cut and sucking.

Martin howled into the gag, legs jerking involuntarily before he regained his control, aided by Douglas partly leaning on his thighs and the sudden clench of his buttocks shifting the plug inside him providing distraction.

It wasn't the pain that made him howl, it wasn't even the way the pain so close to his genitals somehow hooked into his long-suffering arousal and made it feel like Douglas was sucking a hickey directly onto his cock, it was the thought. _Douglas is- but- He's drinking my blood._ He thought vacantly in some detached part of his mind that it was wrong and dangerous and unsanitary and probably disgusting, but he couldn't be arsed to care, because Douglas was sucking blood from his body. Douglas taking in his blood, eyes half shut and dreamy, moaning like it was pure bliss.

Douglas pulled away from the cut, licking it with a quick swipe of tongue, lips tinted with blood, and looked at Martin.

Martin nodded before Douglas could even ask.

Douglas bowed over Martin reverently and made another cut.

Same again, cut, suck, lick, cut, suck, lick, and Martin flew in a haze of endorphins as the pain and amazement at the intimacy of Douglas's perverse actions blended to send Martin into a feeling unlike any he'd felt before.

There was pain, but Douglas was causing it and he trusted Douglas, so that was fine. He was secure, and safe, and felt - even if it was for one night and only one night - loved. Cared for. Cared about. He felt the ever present worry of responsibility and fear of failure drop away, leaving something warm filling him, feeling like if he stretched, golden light might shoot from his fingertips.

He barely even heard Douglas flick the clasp knife closed. He looked down his body to the cuts, hoping to see 'D.R.' or just a D carved into the skin of his lower belly, wanting to be marked as belonging to Douglas Richardson. Instead, three crossing lines seeping blood met his gaze; a long line crossed by another long line and a short line. The area around it was reddened from more than his bleeding and Martin knew there would be an impressive love-bite surrounding the small cuts in a few hours time.

"I thought an aeroplane of sorts might suit the Captain." Douglas said, wiping a shaking hand across his mouth. 

Martin could see it now. Fuselage, wings, tail. He grinned behind the gag and nodded as his breath calmed.

"How are you real?" Douglas asked suddenly, voice quivering, on the edge of laughter or some other emotion, Martin couldn't tell. "How can you possibly be real?" He dropped the knife on the floor and nearly threw himself on the bed to push Martin's still-shaking legs apart, lay between them, and without preamble, suck down Martin's cock to the root.

A grinding scream caught in Martin's gag as his eyes slammed shut on the immediate intense pleasure. Douglas's clever tongue swirled and pressed as his head bobbed, sliding Martin's shaft in and out of his mouth like a man possessed. The bed creaked as Martin pulled against the headboard with his arms and neck, straining to reach Douglas any way he could, raising his knees to cradle Douglas's body.

_Close, so close._

Douglas moaned and pulled off, resting his forehead on Martin's thigh and breathing. Martin shook silently, panting, feeling and hearing Douglas whisper, "no, not yet, more," against his thigh. Martin's cock twitched, releasing a thick stream of pre-come.

Douglas got up from the bed, went to the diminished pile of things on the night stand and came back something small in his hand. The knife was on the floor, Martin thought in a haze, so it's not that. 

Douglas crept onto the bed, crawling up between Martin's legs from below. "Oh you aren't going to come yet. I have plans for you tonight."

Martin hazily thought it must be nearly four AM by now and just as hazily decided he didn't care. _This night can go on forever. I never want this game to end. I never want to lose this._

Meeting Martin's half-lidded gaze, Douglas smirked and slowly licked up the length of Martin's cock before opening his mouth over it and sucking him all the way in again. Martin strained against his bonds and whimpered at the slow, slick warmth, different from the quick desperation of moments before. Douglas explored his cock, tongue pressing to Martin's frenulum, down alongside the head of Martin's cock, under his foreskin; pushing all the way in and all the way back out, maddeningly slow. 

Martin's toes curled and he tipped his head back, shaking and trying not to come from the intimate attentions.

Douglas pulled off, and then something closed tightly around the base of Martin's cock with a snap. Martin's head came up to look down where Douglas was smiling impishly up at him, one hand gently teasing the skin above the blue leather cock ring wrapped around the base of Martin's cock. A shiny silver snap glinted at him.

Martin huffed indignantly as his cock twitched.

"This," Douglas purred, lightly stroking Martin, "is _mine_."

Martin shivered.

"I've worked diligently on keeping it hard all night, and _I_ will decide when and if it gets any release."

All Martin could do was strain against his bonds and moan. 

"After all," Douglas said, crawling up to be face to face with Martin, his cock incidentally brushing Martin's restrained one en route. " _You_ lost the bet to _me._ Anything I want. 'No rules, no restrictions, and no consequences.' You are _my_ prize. To do with-" Douglas kissed Martin's cheekbones, "-as I-" he kissed the base of Martin's throat, just below the choke collar, "-will." He hovered over Martin's face, looking at his lips stretched around the flannel gag, then nipped the end of Martin's nose before sliding down Martin's body.

Martin groaned as Douglas seemed intent on lavishing attention on every part of Martin. He licked Martin's jugular, wriggled his tongue under the choke collar, held it between his teeth and pulled, growling. He slid lower and sucked at both of Martin's nipples, nipping, licking and sucking them to bright red pebbled peaks as Martin moaned.

Martin wished his hands were free so he could run his fingers through Douglas's nearly dry hair, and he pulled against the restraints. His wrists felt sore and chafed under the new leather cuffs, but he didn't care. His uniform had long sleeves. He wanted to be marked from this. Throat, wrists, love-bites, bruises, cuts, all of it. Something to touch when he was back home in his horrible little attic alone, to remind himself that all this happened. That he'd at least had this.

Douglas slid lower, licking across Martin's ticklish belly, making his stomach muscles jump. He licked into Martin's navel, he licked the cuts he'd made, he bit Martin's hip, hard. 

Martin moaned floating on a haze of sensation.

He inspected Martin's restrained and now exceedingly purple cock, nodded, and gently nipped below the frenulum before moving down, pulling Martin's legs flat and licking and nibbling his way down them to Martin's feet.

Each small touch or nibble or lick was as heart-wrenching as it was arousing to Martin. The tender gestures, so like those that lovers bestow on each other as affection and enduring love, made Martin's heart ache all the more with the knowledge that this would be over soon. The game would end, and they'd go back to being co-workers and friends, never to have this again.

 _Why did I say 'no consequences'?_ Martin thought desperately as Douglas licked Martin's hairless ankle. _Thought if I hadn't, he might never have gone so far._

Martin's thoughts vaporised as Douglas started licking his toes.

He'd heard about this and thought it would tickle, but it was as if his toes were connected by direct live wire to his cock. He whined against the gag, looking past his cock down at Douglas, working his tongue around between Martin's toes. Martin's cock twitched, continuing to drip shiny beads of pre-ejaculate despite the cock ring. Douglas did the same to the toes on Martin's other foot, then licked a stripe up his sole. Martin's head dropped back down against the bed with a grunt. 

The bed dipped between Martin's legs as Douglas prowled back up, bending Martin's legs again and dropping warm wet kisses on his inner thighs. 

Douglas touched the tip of Martin's cock, gathered some pre-come and trailed it down the underside to his tight balls. Martin let out another set of huffing near-screams as Douglas gathered Martin's balls into his hand and lightly squeezed, then rolled the testicles against each other in their scrotal sac, sending shockwaves of pleasure into Martin's restrained cock.

"Now," said Douglas, "let's see just how ready you are." He released Martin's balls and trailed his hand down to the plug.

Martin's vision whited out as Douglas pushed on the base and the plug pressed up against his prostate. He let out an extended groan as he felt the pressure, but his be-ringed cock bobbed and only emitted a slightly thicker trickle of pre-come.

He could feel the small shifting of Douglas touching the plug, taking hold. Martin inhaled quickly, assuming he would pull the plug out next, but instead he twisted it. The slick silicone inside Martin shifted in an entirely different way, sliding sideways along his internal walls and brushing past his prostate. He keened and panted.

"Seems sufficiently loose," Douglas smirked. "Maybe too loose for some men, but on my cock, you'll still feel plenty tight. I'd rather be sure I don't hurt you as I fuck you."

All Martin could do was whimper, his eyes closed, hearing Douglas's plummy tones forming the word 'fuck', thinking of the imminent experience of Douglas pushing that enormous cock up him, taking him. He felt something touch his face and opened his eyes. 

Douglas was looking down at him, eyes concerned. "I'll be gentle, if you're worried."

Martin's eyes widened and he clenched his teeth in the drool-moistened gag, shaking his head. _He thinks I'm afraid. I want it hard. I want to feel it for days._

Douglas raised an eyebrow. "Alright then. But I won't damage you.

 _Bloody hell, damage me, please,_ Martin thought dizzily as Douglas returned to kneeling between Martin's legs and gripped the base of the plug. "I think we should have this out now," and without further notice, Douglas withdrew the plug.

It was such a strange sensation to be empty after being full for so long, even stranger the sensation of cool air on his stretched sphincter. Martin's cock twitched with his pulse, and the knowledge of what was imminent was a heady drug.

"Mmmm," Douglas hummed, slipping two slick fingers in and adding a third immediately, twisting them around Martin's rim. "Yes, very nice. The shop attendant was quite astute in helping me select that."

Martin groaned and floated as Douglas explored him, thinking of Douglas spending the afternoon before the scheduled 'Lost bet forfeit night' began, searching this city for sex toys and bondage gear. All for tonight? All for him? Surely not. There was hundred of pounds worth of sexual toys in those bags. _He must be adding to his home stockpile at the same time._

Douglas reached Martin's prostate in his explorations and all thoughts of the cost of sex toys fled as Douglas's finger caressed the tiny bump.

More pressure built in Martin's balls and the trickle of fluid from the tip of his cock grew thicker. Martin clenched his teeth in his gag and his bound hands in their bindings, breathing as steadily as he could.

"If I want to," whispered Douglas, continuing his ministrations, "I could keep doing this. Milk you, make you release seminal fluid without ejaculating, take the pressure off. I could do that, and then let you go flaccid, without coming at all."

An escalating whine escaped Martin.

Douglas kept stroking, tiny slides of his finger against the gland inside Martin. "You'd ache. Your whole pelvic region would feel like it was loaded with hot rocks. I could keep doing that. Get you hard, milk you down, never let you come. Except this is just one night, isn't it?"

Martin buried his face against his bound arm and tried desperately to force back tears. _Just one night. Just a game._

Douglas slowly extracted his fingers from Martin's arse. Martin heard the whisper of cloth and Douglas wiped his hand on a bed sheet. "You're so overwrought, Martin. I'm being cruel." With the hand that hadn't just been in Martin's arse, he swiped across Martin's belly, spreading the pool of pre-ejaculate, then took his Martin-lubricated hand and stroked himself to a fuller hardness contemplatively, face shuttered.

Martin's breath shook. All night Martin had been spinning between different versions of Douglas. The dark and cruel tormenter and punisher, the playful accomplice, the caring friend, the romantic lover. Which was the true Douglas? Which was just for this game they played? _Tonight is not real. It doesn't matter that all of them are familiar aspects of the day-to-day Douglas, none of them are real. All of them will disappear back to fantasy, along with this night._

The bed shifted as Douglas reached for the condom box on the night stand. Martin shook his head, grunting urgently through the flannel. _If this will only be once, I want it all, I want to feel skin on skin, nothing but him inside me, not a bit of latex dulling everything._

Douglas frowned at Martin, then looked down at the sealed box of Trojan Magnums in his hand. "You... you don't want me to wear a condom?"

Martin nodded, knowing it was not a safe idea to have unprotected sex with a partner whose sexual history you didn't know, or a partner like Douglas whose known sexual history could be likened in extent and variety to the history of the Roman Empire, never mind the unknown. Even though all their other activities this night had probably rendered any protection a condom might provide them entirely moot.

"No," said Douglas after a long pause, softly. "You might live the life of a cloistered monk, but you have no idea where I've been. I'm sorry, but I'll have to over-rule you Captain. Not for the sake of my own pleasure. Not even if it will be-" Douglas looked at the clock on the stand, then looked away and opened the package. "I'm using a condom."

Martin sighed and nodded. He supposed it was sensible. It didn't help the faint ache of a lost chance spreading through Martin. _At least I get this. So much more than I'd dared dream. Don't regret not getting more,_ he told himself, but condoms aside, he knew it would be impossible not to regret not getting... everything.

Douglas hesitated after rolling on a condom and applying lube. "It might be tricky to manage, but if you'd like... I can pull out when I'm close and come on you? Your face, your chest, your cock?"

Martin pulled against the leather cuffs and moaned.

Douglas prowled up his body, delivering a strong lick to each of the suggested landing zones. "What do you say, Martin? Would you like to be covered in my seed, pulsing out as I'm overwhelmed with pleasure and can no longer maintain the iron will I've had to develop to keep from falling into orgasm so many times tonight? Would you like that?"

Groaning as Douglas pulled the moist gag from his mouth, Martin became lost in possibilities. Douglas coming on him, on his face, across his lips, over the choke chain on his neck, on his still-tingling nipples, on his navel, near the fresh cuts on his belly, on his cock, oh on his cock. Too much, too many, not enough, not enough time. If he could have only one thing...

"I want you," Martin breathed, meeting Douglas's eyes, "to come inside me. I want to feel your cock inside me. I want to feel it when you come." _I want to feel it every time you come, now and forever. Oh god, I'm so lost._

Inhaling shakily, Douglas reached up and put a hand alongside Martin's face, and after a moment's gaze, bent down to press his lips to Martin's forehead again.

Martin nearly sobbed, pulling against the cuffs. _Cruel. This is cruel. I can't have this after tonight. Please. Please._

Douglas pulled away picking up the gag and holding it to Martin's mouth, expression soft. It hurt so badly, knowing Douglas would never look at him like that after tonight. Martin closed his eyes, shutting out Douglas's face and took the makeshift flannel gag between his teeth again, breathing shakily.

"Up." Douglas said, settling between Martin's upraised knees. Martin pushed his pelvis up, expecting a pillow under his arse to raise him up, but then Douglas shuffled his knees underneath, then spread them to lean into Martin.

At the first nudge of thick blunt pressure to his entrance, Martin felt a reflexive thrill of adrenaline. Too big, not there, his body was trying to tell him, but he breathed and told his body to shut up.

"Ready?"

Martin nodded, setting his teeth in the gag, clenching and unclenching his bound hands.

The pressure, oh the pressure. Martin raised his head as far as he could to watch Douglas intently aiming his cock at Martin's entrance, shifting position to bring more weight to bear, a better angle. Martin watched, rapt, keeping his breathing even, feeling the pressure become give, and feeling the latex-covered head of Douglas's enormous cock breaching the ring of muscle.

The sensation was incredible, the stretch far more than around the plug, but at the same time easier to manage since the silicone plug had no give to its surface, and Douglas's cock did. Wonderful, warm give. 

The physical was managable, the emotional... _Douglas is in me,_ Martin thought, feeling watery. He wished his hands were free so he could touch Douglas, hold him, reach down to where they were joined and stroke him as he pushed the rest of the way in. Martin was a swirl of feelings. 

"More?" asked Douglas, his own voice shaking. 

Martin nodded, and Douglas began the slow back and forth rocking to ease the rest of his immense penis in. Martin felt every bit slide in, then out, little more in, little less out. It seemed Douglas had been deadly serious when he said he wouldn't hurt Martin. The stretch and burn was intense but not painful. Douglas paused to ask if Martin was okay every few short pushes in and out. He applied more lube, and kept rocking, like waves rocking a boat. 

With each new depth, tingles sparked through the nerve endings in Martin's arse and pelvis, gathering at his bound cock which stood hot, hard and furiously red above the blue cock ring. Martin was glad of the restraining thing now. He might not have lasted through Douglas pushing into him.

"Alright?" Douglas asked.

Martin nodded dreamily. _So deep._

"Too far?" Douglas ground out.

Martin rolled his head side to side, saying no. He felt so full, he could feel Douglas so deep. _If anyone else other than Douglas has me after this night, they're going to be a disappointment._

"Just a bit more to go." Douglas began rocking again.

 _Oh there's more yet. Oh my._ Martin floated in a sea of Douglas, rocking slowly into him. Even fuller, even deeper, more stretched. The burning was already fading, or being washed out by whatever pleasant neurochemicals and hormones Martin's body was releasing.

He wanted to touch Douglas, stroke his arms, his back, wipe the sweat from his brow. As Martin watched a trickle of sweat ran down Douglas's face. He wanted to taste it. Douglas's arms shook.

 _He's working so hard at restraining himself right now,_ Martin thought humming softly, _trying not to push in too fast and hurt me. I wonder how this feels for him. I hope I feel good for him._

Douglas gasped and stopped rocking. "All in. I'll give you a minute."

Martin hummed, wanting to touch him, but wrapped his hands around the chains of his wrist cuffs, touch-hungry fingers stroking the metal links as he waited for the lingering burn to fade and the stretch to ease.

He watched Douglas breathing, waiting for Martin to be ready for him to start moving. Supporting himself on one hand, Douglas reached up to stroke and press on Martin's slim lower belly. 

"Oh god," he whispered. "I- I can feel myself inside you, Martin."

Martin's eyes opened wide and he gave a shuddering moan as Douglas rubbed himself through Martin's taut belly, up and down.

"That," Douglas gasped, stroking Martin's stomach, "that is-"

Martin spat out his gag. "Oh god, please, now. Fuck me."

"As you wish," Douglas said, sparing only a moment to set the drool-sodden flannel back between Martin's teeth before gathering Martin's legs up, one over each arm.

The first stroke was slow, pulling all the way out and all the way back. Martin's head rolled back against the pillow as the sparks of pleasure continued gathering. As Douglas's strokes gained speed, Martin found himself moaning softly, constantly, hands winding around in his cuff chains.

"You're so good, Martin. So tight." Douglas whispered, speaking in short burst as he thrust. "You look gorgeous. I can see your pleasure. No one's taken me as well as you. Beautiful."

Martin felt his eyes sting at the intensity of the sensations and Douglas' loving words and buried his face against his arm.

"Don't hide. Please. Please don't hide from me." Douglas huffed, "Please let me see your face."

 _This is all I get,_ Martin thought, and looked up at Douglas, meeting his eyes.

Douglas smiled. "There you are. Beautiful. Work of art. Thank you. Thank you." He began to thrust harder, rocking Martin up the bed.

Martin's hands twisted in his bonds and he let out a high keening whine, suffused with pleasure. He was breathing fast, needing to pant but afraid of letting the sound-muffling gag go. The slide of Douglas's huge cock pushing and sliding inside of him was overwhelming. He felt a throb go through him. He jerked against his bonds, lurched up towards Douglas with his choke collar choking him. Another trickle of pre-come slid out of his cock. His eyes shut and whined. If he wasn't wearing the cock ring, Martin thought he would have come then, just from being fucked so thoroughly and lovingly.

He looked up to see Douglas's face like a revelation. He thought some how Douglas could tell how close Martin was to orgasm, and as he met Douglas's eyes again, Douglas's breath shuddered out.

"Sod this. I need your hands." Douglas dropped Martin's legs and pushed deep into him, bending him nearly double to reach the leather wrist cuffs, unwind Martin's hands and unbuckle the sturdy leather straps, leaving them to dangle on the headboard.

Released, Martin was suddenly unsure what to do with his hands out of everything he'd wanted to do with them.

"Touch me," Douglas rasped desperately as he began to thrust again. "Touch me. Please, Martin." 

Martin lifted his hands and ran his hands through Douglas's chest hair, sweaty curls wrapping around his fingers. Douglas's eyes closed and he inhaled a tight voiced gasp as Martin found his nipples and rubbed them with his thumbs. Douglas sipped air through his teeth, eyes sliding closed.

A hard thrust rocked Martin, jolting him up the bed with a grunt. Douglas growled, grabbing Martin's legs and pulling him back down. He shifted position, pushing Martin's legs up to his shoulders and laying his full weight over him, thrusting shallowly but rapidly. 

Martin moaned, relishing Douglas's weight pressing him into the mattress, and wrapped his arms awkwardly around Douglas as he bucked his cock into Martin. 

Douglas's belly pressed against Martin's bound cock, rubbing. Another throb rebounded through Martin, and he suddenly couldn't breathe enough air, a high grunting escaping him, muffled by the flannel. With his short nails he clawed at Douglas's back, overwhelmed by sensation and not having come yet again. He opened his eyes to see Douglas, hair wild, face flushed staring into Martin's face as he thrust, face a mask of unreadable emotion.

"Enough," Douglas snarled, pulling the flannel from between Martin's teeth and throwing it across the room. "I want to hear you, Martin. I don't care if you shout the hotel down, I want to hear you come while I'm fucking you. I want to hear you _wail_."

Martin's mouth flooded with drool after the absorbent flannel left. He swallowed, then jerked himself up to the limit of the choke collar, grabbed Douglas's head and pulled him the rest of the way down to crush their mouths together in a kiss.

_Can't miss the chance. Over too soon._

Martin wasn't shy this time, he invaded Douglas's panting open mouth with his tongue and moaning into his mouth. Douglas's thrusts stuttered in surprise before continuing, harder than before. Martin spread his legs wantonly out to the sides so he could press closer to Douglas, have as much contact as possible. Breaking the kiss, he clawed into Douglas's back, straining against the collar even further, cutting off his breathing completely, just to bury his face in Douglas's hairy chest.

He heard Douglas's deep moan, Douglas's hectic lungs working, felt Douglas's exerted heartbeat throb against the skin of his face.

 _This. This,_ he thought along with the beat of Douglas's heart.

Too soon his vision sparked and darkened, dizzy, and he had to let go and allow himself to fall back before he passed out. Another frustrated throb shot through him as he fell. "Gnuh!" he shouted, eyes squeezing tight shut.

"Martin," Douglas's voice breathed above him, a wondering tone as he thrust.

 _If I see his face right now, it will break me,_ Martin thought. He kept his eyes shut and held his own legs spread wide for Douglas to have a angle. "I'm not made of glass," Martin bit out, not sure if he was speaking to Douglas or himself.

Douglas grunted appreciatively and set to pounding his huge cock into Martin with intent, his hands planted on the mattress on either side of Martin's head.

Martin lost himself in sensation for a formless time, the pistoning of Douglas's cock and the need to claw Douglas's back and mouth at any part of Douglas he could reach filling Martin's world and not leaving room for futile thoughts and wishes.

But then he couldn't not look and opened his eyes. His co-pilot's eyes were closed, and his mouth was open, gasping as he chased his orgasm by pounding Martin's arse. Behind that was something else in the set of his closed eyes and brow, something wistful and lost. Something that was almost familiar.

Another throb and Martin jerked his head up in his restraint and gave a strangled desperate cry. The need to come was overwhelming him, fed by the unrelenting stimulation of Douglas's hard shaft inside him.

Douglas's thrusts now doubled in speed and strength, rocked Martin up the bed, so much he released his hold on his legs and braced his hands against the headboard to keep from cracking his head. 

_Something, there was something. I have to ask. I have to know._

"Why," Martin grunted as Douglas rode him hard. "Why all of this? All at once?"

"You- I can't take it. Never having-" Douglas panted, then swallowed.

"Tell me, please." 

"If this is the- unh- only chance I get to have you," Douglas growled desperately, eyes still closed, thrusting into Martin, "I won't waste it."

Martin gasped. "But-" _It doesn't need to be the only chance,_ he thought but before he could put the thought into words, Douglas's eyes snapped open and he leaned back to reach down between them and snapped Martin's cock ring off. 

The dull ache and throb of sustained arousal in his cock flared into an intensity of arousal he'd not experienced in his life. Douglas grabbed Martin's legs, pulling him to meet his cock with each thrust, flesh slapping. Martin howled, his eyes half-closed as the sparks of arousal flooded rapidly, building to a conflagration.

"Douglas," Martin cried out, not daring to think. "Douglas." He strained up to reach Douglas, any part of Douglas, with his mouth, darkening his vision as the collar choked him and held him back, hands braced on the headboard to push back against Douglas's stuttering thrusts.

"You want to feel it?" Douglas snarled through teeth bared in an animal snarl of imminent orgasm. "It's yours." With that, Douglas shouted, his eyes closed tight shut, mouth a wide rictus, and Martin felt the heavy pulse deep inside as Douglas's thick cock began unloading his seed.

_That's it. That's what it feels like. That's mine now._

Without another touch to his cock, Martin came hard.

Ejaculate pulsed out over Martin's chest and stomach and his vision went white. If he screamed or wailed he didn't know. All he knew was he'd let go of the headboard to clutch Douglas, clawing scratches into his back as his orgasm thumped through him, echoing the lingering pulses of Douglas's cock inside him, obliterating him, making him into something new.

In the daze afterward, Martin thought he felt Douglas brush his hair from his forehead and kiss his temple. He floated formlessly for an endless moment, holding Douglas who was still buried deeply inside him and murmuring incomprehensible things into Martin's neck. Martin caught a word here and there; gorgeous, forever.

When Douglas slid out of Martin to go take care of the full condom, Martin sighed with regret and rolled to one side as the choke chain allowed. 

He must have dozed off for a moment, because the next time he opened his eyes, the choke collar was gone, his come had been cleaned from his stomach and chest, the camera phone was laying flat on the night stand. Douglas lay on the bed next to him, still naked and panting slightly, slowly rubbing what might have been Martin's gag flannel over his chest, cleaning what had to be Martin's ejaculate from his chest, but not touching Martin.

Martin felt the night was at an end and somewhere, reality lurked, waiting to crash in and take all this away from him. _Not yet, please. Please, not yet. There was something we had to do yet, something said..._ He blinked hard and told himself to stop being stupid. People said things they didn't mean or feel during sex. It could never be real. It was just a game.

"You never said stop." Douglas said wonderingly after a minute or two of silence, getting his breath back. "To be honest, I bought all that stuff in town today for a laugh, to shock you, maybe scare you a little, provide me a nice fantasy of what could have been. But then you said yes to the shaving and... you never said stop."

Martin looked up at the dim ceiling, not daring to meet Douglas's eyes. "I didn't want you to stop."

Sheets rustled as Douglas turned on the bed. "Not at all?"

"Well. Some of it was- well most of it was more than I was-" _hoping for in my wildest dreams_ "-expecting, and there were some uncomfortable bits-"

Sighing, Douglas turned away again, leaving more space between Martin's body and his. "I stepped over a great many lines tonight, Martin. I got carried away and I really must apolo-"

"No!" Martin turned to see Douglas, eyes closed, his hands clenching nervously around the soiled flannel. Martin reached over and patted him on the arm, getting Douglas to open his eyes and meet Martin's serious gaze. 

"No apologies. As you said, I could have told you anything you asked of me was going too far, and I deliberately didn't. It was-" Martin inhaled and huffed out a breath. "Quite a lot. Quite creative. And... quite amazing. Nothing to regret."

Douglas's mouth twitched in an unconvinced smile. He dropped the flannel to the floor. "Thanks."

"My-" Martin swallowed. "My only regret is that you kept me blindfolded for so long at the start."

Douglas's face soured. "That was intended as a bit of mercy on my part. Easier for you to pretend it was someone younger and better looking tormenting you."

"But I don't want someone younger and better look- I mean." Martin sighed. "I don't want anyone else. I want you."

If he wasn't laying on a bed next to Douglas, he might not have noticed the tension suddenly filling his co-pilot. Slowly, deliberately, Douglas rolled over and raised up to face Martin. "My ears might be going in my old age, Martin, for a second it sounded like you said... you want me?"

Martin hesitated, searching Douglas's face, then smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah. Have for a long while."

"Well," said Douglas, blinking. "Well. I- I must admit that you've managed to keep that very secret."

Martin snorted. "Didn't think I had a chance with Sky God Douglas and his marathon of flight attendants. Short, skinny, ginger, male-"

Douglas picked one of Martin's hands up from where it lay on his stomach, and kissed the red lines on the wrist from straining against the leather cuffs. "Mine."

Martin grinned helplessly, happy tears prickling his eyes. "Yours."

Leaning down, Douglas nuzzled into the darkening marks where the choke chain had bitten into Martin's pale neck. "I don't know Captain. This sounds very much like a consequence to me, and you did say there would be no consequences to tonight when you bet-"

Martin grabbed Douglas's head and pulled him up for a kiss. A deep, proper kiss, not one thought stolen when they were both lying to themselves. Not one taken when it could be blamed on the heat of unthinking passion. Slow, exploring new territory now that they knew the exploration was mutually welcomed. After a long while, the kiss broke, in small stages as neither of them really wanted to stop, their foreheads leaning together as they breathed each other's air. 

"Not a consequence," Martin said. "A cause. A reason."

Douglas smiled down at Martin and rumbled, "A beginning."

Martin nodded, and they fell into each other again, holding and exploring each other anew in the strengthening dawn light.

{The End.}


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A Cracky Post-script Dialogue to Work in a few Bonus Kinks_

"Now that we're together, there's something I'd like to show you."

"Oh? Me too, I think."

"I- I can suck my own cock. I've never done it while anyone's watching, but I'd like it if you did."

"Oh really? Handy skill for extended layovers. I shall enjoy watching that."

"What about you?"

"Oh, not much, bit of this and that, but primarily the other reason I didn't want to dispense with a condom is that I happen to be an Alpha."

"A what?"

"I'll explain later, long story short, there is a small but significant chance having unprotected sex with you would have transformed you into an Omega or a woman and gotten you pregnant."

"What?!"

"There's also the tentacles."

"What? You don't have tentacles!" 

"Not where you can see them, but wait until I bottom for you, I'll blow your mind."

"They're in your...."

"Did I also mention that I'm a Licensed Professional Robot Prostitute from the year 2098, and when I do, inevitably, fuck you pregnant (and then fuck you while you're pregnant) the child conceived will be my creator's grandparent, and that my creator, who also perfected time travel, was your biological father. That makes you, in a way, my brother."

"What-! How-!"

"Also my great great grandfather. Time travel, what can you do?"

"...you're having me on, aren't you?"

"Of course. Though I'm impressed I managed to keep your disbelief suspended for so long."

"None of that's real."

"No, sadly. The only real bit is you and me, together."

"That's the only real bit I need."

"And the ability to suck your own cock."

"Well I won't need to do that nearly as often now that I have you, will I?"

"Come here, you."

 

{really the end}


End file.
